THE COW
THE COW is a cow that is the nemesis of THE SHEEP and throws grass 90% of the time (which has a 3% chance to pop 1 layer off one bloon, it counts as sharp) and a 9% chance to throw a cow, dealing 2 layer damage, able to pop leads, 20 popping power, and 10% chance every second to shoot milk at a bloon, which is like 0/0 Glue Gunner glue. It also has a chance (1%) to throw a bucket of milk, which is like 0/0 Glue Gunner glue but it affects any bloon in a 40px range. It costs $1000, and its range is that of a 0/0 Super Monkey. Attack speed is a 0/0 Dart Monkey. PATH 1: Grassy! Graph Grass "Let's MOOVE out of here before the grass hits!" Instead of firing one piece of grass, throws a grid of grass that acts like a net: It can capture 20 bloons or 1 MOAB. $1250 Sharpened Grass "You have no idea how hard it is to sharpen grass. NO IDEA!" Grass nets will always pop one layer off a bloon. $500 Burning Grass "BURN BURN BURN BURN BURRRRRRRRN wow im sweaty" Grass can pop lead bloons, but the grass will be destroyed if it doesn't hit a bloon within 2 seconds. $1500 Pineapple Grenades "Pineapples are much better than grass!" Throws pineapples instead of grass. The pineapples are the same as BTD5 pineapples. Also throws pineapple nets. ABILITY: Pineapple Cage: Takes up to a BFB and stuffs it full of pineapples. An Earth-shattering ka-boom occurs. CD: 1 minute $2000 Path 2: COW Pasture "More cows = more awesomer." Fires a cow along with whatever it was going to shoot. Also, cows now have a 2% chance to overfeed, so they roll around on the track at the speed of a Blue Bloon until it pops 100 bloons. 2 layers whenever it rolls over something, can pop camo and lead. $1250 Carrot Pastures "MOOVE to the bloon!" Cows are now homing. They also detect camo. Also, 10% chance to overfeed. AND also throws carrots like 0/0 Dart Monkey. $1590 BULL RUSH "ME STRONG LIKE BOWL! ER-- BULL!" Removes milk chance, can pop 200 bloons, act like overfed (but they aren't) but 1.5x faster, removes carrots. However, can still pop camo and tramples lead. Also can trap a bloon, dealing 5 layer damage. $5000 Mecha-Bull "TOMMY SAID I COULDN'T RIDE A BULL! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ME NOW TOMMY? HUH?" Becomes a Mecha-Bull. Can pop 1000 bloons then it needs to recharge for 20 seconds, moves as fast as a pink bloon, has missile launchers, missile horns, and a jet engine that activates every 10 seconds that makes it move 2x as fast as a Pink Bloon. Also pops 18 layers. It ALSO cannot be targeted, is launched from a cannonball when fully charged, which, on impact, deals 200 damage. But it has one weakness: It doesn't target any bloon in particular, it just runs around the track. $50000 (What did you expect for something this powerful?) Path 3: Milk! Spoiled Milk "Ugh. 1 second past expiration." Milk is like 2/1 Glue Gunner glue. Not much else to say. $750 Cartons "Well there goes my milk." Throws entire cartons of milk, which pop 1 layer off any bloon it hits, and also leaves milk on the ground. This milk affects up to 20 bloons and stays between rounds. $2000 Rancid Milk Boxes "WELL THERE GOES MY *hulp* BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" Milk is now like 3/1 Glue Gunner glue, also throws boxes of milk cartons with every shot. This deals 10 layer damage and can pop lead. It splits into 8 milk cartons which find the nearest spot in the direction it is heading (minimum is 50px). While going through the air, they deal 3 damage. $2500 Who would even drink that? "BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" Milk is now like 4/1 Glue Gunner glue. ABILITY: Forcefeed: Takes the nearest bloon, and forces it to drink the spoiled, rancid concoction. This applies the 4/1 Glue Gunner glue to it. CD: 1 minute $13460 Trivia * YES. THIS IS A JOKE CONCEPTION. THE CONCEPT OF IT IS ''UDDER''LY RIDICULOUS! * get it udderly? * If you have a suggestion on how to make the prices more balanced, please tell me. * If you have any artwork for this, please post it in the comments. Art THECOW.png|Art made by Tierakh. Category:Towers Category:Joke Conceptions